Living in a Lonely World
by That Crazy Seddie Girl
Summary: Sam is living in a lonely world...that is, until a lonely dork crosses her path. Seddie oneshot, my first iCarly fic! Rated K  for Gibby comments.


**Living in a Lonely World**

The world is darker here somehow.

Lights flicker somewhere down the street, and Sam Puckett's attention drifts to the light that's posted at the end of her street. She yearns to walk towards it, but instead stays planted on the cold, metal bench just outside of Bushwell Plaza.

Someone's warm hand finds her shoulder. "Sam."

"Freddork." It's a statement, and his nickname brings her comfort somehow.

"What are you doing out here?" This is his best question.

"What does it look like?" She says in response, her eyes glued to the dark cement ground. "I would tell you if it was any of your business."

"I tell you that I think I might be developing feelings for you, and then you run outside and sit on a bench-" He is getting angry, she can tell. This makes her _just a little bit _happy.

"Yeah, pretty much," She interrupts his rant. "I need to think."

His eyes flash. "What's there to think about?"

"Whaddya think, Fredly?" She stands up now to face him. His hand falls off her shoulder and meets her hand. Almost involuntarily, her fingers wrap roughly around his strong hand. "The biggest dork ever told me that he _just might _have feelings for me. Are you really so stupid as to think I would take that in stride?"

"Take that in stride?" Freddie muses. "Didn't know you used such sophisticated phrases."

"Oh, did you?" She questions. Her free hand reaches up to smack his shoulder. Wincing, he tries to show her how tough he is, but he fails. "By the way, Freducation, can't believe you'd lie to me so blatantly."

"Another big word," Freddie smiles. "And what do you mean, I lied to you? You think I was _lying _about having feelings for you?"

She walks just a bit down the road, tugging him along. She stops under the streetlight. "I know you were. You still have feelings for Carly, and you just want to make her jealous."

"No, I'm not. If I wanted to make Carly jealous, there are a lot of other girls I might've picked, had I had no feelings for _you_. In fact, you might've been the last person I would've asked," Freddie hissed. Seeing an angry expression work its way onto her face, he frowns. "Sorry, that was a bit out of line."

"That was way out of line, Fredward," She bites down on her lip, and then _Crack! _Her hand swipes across his face in a slapping motion.

"I deserved that," He stares pitifully down at the ground. "Honestly, Sam, what's so bad about giving me a chance? Too _scared _to be seen with a dork? Since when have you ever cared about what people think?"

Sighing, her eyes trace the ground again. "I don't, Frednerd. I _told _you that I don't know what I think about you."

"You don't know how you feel about me?" Freddie smirks. "I can help you figure that out."

Sam doesn't even have any time to react before his lips are on hers. They're on there for just five seconds (full of sparks and electricity) before she pushes him off quite forcefully. "What the _heck _do you think you're doing, Frednub? I don't recall giving a nerd like you permission to kiss me!"

"You have before," Freddie laughs. "What's one more time?"

"When did you get all courageous?" Sam growls. Shoving him to the side, she states firmly, "I'm leaving. I'll probably go watch the movie with Carly and Gibby, _don't _bother following."

He grabs her arm, stopping her. "You didn't answer me."

"Answer what?" She blinks innocently. "Don't remember there being a question, dork."

"How do you feel about me?" He asks her slowly. His brown eyes are blazing with millions of questions, and she finds it hard to look into them.

"I feel that you're too close to me…" She jokes.

Taking a step backward, he glares at her. _She always knows how to make a joke out of things_…"I'm _not _joking, Sam. Do you have feelings for me or not? How did you feel about that kiss?"

She punches his arm, but for once he doesn't falter. He's always been the persistent type- he's proved that with his 'crush' on Carly. His blazing eyes concentrate on her, so she relents and finally answers. "I think I might have feelings for you."

"Might?" He wonders.

She smiles evilly. "Might. Maybe I should just make sure…"

And with her words, her lips are planted on his again.

Without warning, a sharp shriek pierces the air behind them. Pulling apart, they spin around to see Carly Shay standing beside Gibby Gibson.

"Carly…?" Sam wonders. "Are you okay?"

"What…how…why…when…WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Carly finally gets out.

"We're kissing," Freddie informs her.

Gibby's eyes widen. "Really? I thought Sam was eating Freddie's lips!"

Glaring at the chubby boy, Carly growls, "This is no time for joking, Gibby!"

"I wasn't joking!" Gibby protests.

Sighing and shaking her head, Carly mutters, "So are you guys, like, going out now or something?"

"Maybe…" Freddie replies.

"I didn't say I had feelings for you yet, dork!" Sam thumps his head.

The _semi-normal _boy reaches up to rub his head, then says, "Well, hurry up and say it."

"How do you _know _I even have feelings for you?" Sam retorts.

"Didn't you just prove that?" replies Freddie.

"I didn't say I have feelings for you," Sam sings, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Gibby's eyes are wide. "So you guys are, like, in LOVE?"

Carly's face finally just softens. "Well, I'm happy for you." She was looking at the ground, though. When she got no reply, she called, "GUYS?" She looked up to see her friends locking lips again.

Groaning, she grabs Gibby's hand. "Come on, let's go. They're obviously too in love to notice us."

"What are you doing?" Gibby exclaims. "ARE YOU MOLESTING MY HAND?"

Rolling her eyes, Carly drags Gibby along. "Bye, guys!"

_No response._

Finally, Sam pulls away from Freddie. "Where did Carly and Gibby go?"

"I don't know," Freddie tells her, but he's smiling.

_The world isn't quite as lonely anymore._

**A/N: So, hey!**

**I'm **_**That Crazy Seddie Girl. **_**But you can call me **_**Grace**_**. That may or may not be my name :D. This is my first story, not to mention my first for **_**iCarly **_**and my current fave ship Seddie! **

**I write only oneshots. Just thought I'd let you know XD. Maybe once in a blue moon I'll write two-shots.**

**And third, I love talking to people! So write a review. Send a PM! I love reviews, BTW.**

**This was kind of a random thing I thought up. It started out sort of angsty or whatever, and then turned more humorous.**

**Fourth, I'd love story suggestions! I've only read, like, 3 fics, and they were pretty great!**

**Hope you like it. **


End file.
